Boy of Steel and The Demon Fox
by DmC Dante21
Summary: After watching Superboy defeat Match the Shinigami take pity on the Kryptonian and take his life away to send him to another world and befriends a boy named Naruto Uzumaki. A world where he will either become a hero or continue his evil rage and rule over all shinobi. Inspired by: Wally West Reborn. The Element Known as '115 is also the consaltant of this story
1. An Ideal Hope

He was 'The First Superboy', a clone of the Superman, and created by Cadmus. He was grown in six months, until he was physiologically 16 years old. He was a weapon. He was to replace Superman should he turn from the Light, or Perish.

He was dangerous. Anything else about himself was a mystery. He still only knew about half his powers aside from fighting the imposter with his face harmed and angered him.

Match laid there in his Cadmus pod bed as it held him in a standing position he was covered in bruises and scratches, his suit was torn off his chest and torn in several other places, and his chest had the House of El symbol engraved on it (curtsey of Match's heat vision), Match stood in his unconscious form as he heard voices.

"It has to be this way" An older voice stated that Match couldn't exactly recognize but he heard the other voice speak.

"Fine" The younger voice said as Match recognized it as the other boy who had his face but had worn the same symbol as him.

The glass closed over Match promptly freezing over leaving him in a deep sleep. Voices began to speak about the unconscious Match.

"_It's very sad" _

"_I agree it is pitiful he was never given a good life."_

"_The boy was made a weapon. He's filled with unstoppable rage, power, and insanity but should we do something?"_

"_We should help"_

"_How can we do anything?"_

"_He'll be given another chance elsewhere .He shall be our chosen one" _

"_And his former life and abilities?" _

"_His strength and invulnerability shall remain as he must re-earn his other abilities throughout his life He will still member parts of his former life and still remember how to use his gifts." _

In anotherworldthe Shinigami looked down at the artificially frozen Match as one of them made several hand signs and Match disappeared from his pod as his spirit was transported before the Shinigami.

"You shall be given another chance at life young one." The God of Death stood above the Boy of Steel's soul.

"Goodbye chosen one. Our hopes and dreams travel with you." He said raising a hand over Match's soul sending it away. The other reapers stood around their leader giving out their concerns.

"I've sent him to a better place."

"Where? He'll be an outcast. They'll kill him." A female reaper stated despite the fact the boy would be given a new life there were concerns.

"How? " The god asked the female reaper who still was clearly unsure of the choice for Match should anything terrible happen to him.

"He'll be a god to them" The God of Death stated as he began to give out a monologue for the young Kryptonian to his underlings.

"_What if the child dreamed of becoming something other than what society had intended? What if the child aspired to something greater?" _

_"You will give the people of the Shinobi World an __idea __to strive towards. They will race behind you.__They will stumble. They will fall.__But in time, they will join you in the sun. In time,__you will help them __accomplish__ goals."_ The God of Death said finishing his monologue about the boy as he resumed sitting on his throne.

**Outskirts of Sunagakure ****(Nighttime) **

Miyuki and Katashi Ootori were currently walking back to their village after being sent on a mission from the Kazekage. Both were exhausted and tired but Miyuki heard the sound of an infant crying from a distance and everything in her told her to go and check it out while Katashi yelled for her to stop.

What she came upon made her gasp. "Katashi!" she yelled again and her husband came running. What they found was a tiny basket with a blanket open and a baby crying inside while the basket resided in a crater. Not caring for her own safety Miyuki made her way to the precious cargo and scooped the boy out of the basket. She began to coo and whisper to him so he would stop crying.

"Miyuki what in shinigami's name are you doing?"

"I'm doing what is right Katashi, he came here from someone and he's perfect, and frightened. Quickly gather up the basket and let's get him to Suna." She pleaded with her husband who was still entirely unsure of the child.

"What if he's some sort of experiment from Orochimaru? He could even be a jinchuriki?" Katashi pressed. He didn't want the child to be hated or an experiment of Orochimaru one of the Legendary Sannin

"Katashi Ootori! Even if he was something like an experiment it had to have gone wrong. Now, I know I can't give you a child but finding one is a completely different thing." She argued and took the precious baby to the village Katashi went to the basket He picked it up and carried it and he followed his wife and the baby to their home.

_**Ootori Household **_

"What if someone wants to take him away?" Katashi pressed once again as his wife carried the sleeping baby. Miyuki turned her head and glared at Katashi as the couple finally made their way home the couple step inside Miyuki placed the baby down on their bed as she and Katashi began to change in their night clothes.

"If that is the answer to this problem don't you dare handle me, Mr. Ootori?" She got up when she heard the boy cry. Akihiro Hideaki Ootori was the name she assigned to the baby. She wouldn't give it to him until he was officially theirs.

Katashi sighed and relented and shook his head and knelt in front of his wife. "Miyuki," He smiled and then kissed her cheek. "You know I hate it when we disagree."

Miyuki blushed but kept her ground "He can't talk yet and he's so attached to us." she pleased kissing her husband on the cheek as he pulled up a stool next to her and sat and watched the boy sleep as well. Katashi made his mind up.

"Well then?" Miyuki asked her husband who had a small smile on his face and stood up to face his wife.

"We can't keep calling him the boy," he spoke while climbing into his bed with his wife on the other side cuddling to the boy.

"Akihiro Hideaki Ootori" Miyuki stated kissing the boy forehead as he snuggled closer to the woman.

"After my grandfather?" Katashi questioned Miyuki nodded at her husband's question with happiness over their soon to be new son.

"Nice, very nice," he smiled holding her hand. "I will have to see Hideo and get to work on the papers." Katashi spoke as Miyuki kissed him.

"Good Night Akihiro" Both proclaimed to their new son as he yawned in his sleep while curled up in their bed.

**End of Prologue**

Alright this is my very first crossover story I made for I've decided to send Match into the Naruto world (Originally it was supposed to be a de-aged Superboy Season One) I've been inspired by the story: Wally West Reborn written by The Element Known as '115 that I have collaborated with.

I chose to do Match is because we hardly ever see him again after Season 1 (He had a cameo when they wheeled him and the original Roy Harper/Aresnal) I do apologize if the story seems a little off. I have also used quotes from All-Star Superman that I do not own and have no ownership over them.

Read and Review.


	2. Gaara of The Sand and Akihiro the Friend

A boy sat on a rusty worn down swing although years of sand beating against the chains the worn seat hung on were smooth to the touch. The boy clutched the chains that hung beside him so hard it turned his already fair-skinned knuckles snow-white. His hair was crimson and as the wind blew, it made it look as though it was a flame on top of his head. He sat watching with slight interest at the older boys who kicked a ball around in front of him.

None of them were using their hands only feet as one accidentally kicked the ball up high into the air where it landed in a gap were sand had also worn away at the structure above

All of them sighed and started to dare one another to go up and get the ball when the boy named Gaara stood. He looked at the ball and as though using on his imagination the sand carefully caressed the ball as it gently lifted it in the grasp of where it could be carried.

The ball the sand slid over to Gaara who stood hands apart and body forward although his eyes were glued to the ball as well as the older boys who were once playing with it. Gaara smiled as he offered the ball back to the boys. His light green eyes shined with hope and happiness at the thought of new friends.

Until they started to call him a monster and bastard as they proceeded to run away. When he called out to them to stop and his sand betrayed him and started to hurt them, his Uncle was there in a flash. Protecting the boys from Gaara's sand his uncle yelled for Gaara to stop and calm down.

After when his uncle left Gaara alone on the swing and the other boys ran home Gaara sat his head down as he began feeling even more lonelier than ever before. If it was one thing he hated, it was that feeling. Gaara reached up and gripped the chains of the swing tighter than before out of the crushing pain that loneliness brought on.

"Excuse me, but is this swing taken?" an emotionless voice asked suddenly causing the young Gaara to freeze out of surprise for a second.

Gaara looked up and for a second was shocked at what he saw. A boy who looked about the same age as him stood in front him. He had black eyes with blue irises that seemed to glow against the dark eye color. Short dark black bangs covering his forehead.

Gaara noticed his light peach skin. Wearing a plain white T-shirt with an 'S' on it and black sandals to match completed the outfit along with a red blanket tied to his back. Gaara couldn't believe it as he stared at him, someone was talking so… nice to him, and then he frowned as a thought occurred to him.

"Stop trying to mess with me! I'm not stupid you know!" He yelled as he stood, some sand shifted near his feet and Gaara tried to calm down. However, the boy didn't seem to notice as the wind blew disguising his sand control. He hadn't seen what had happened between Gaara and the other boys and had just seen someone who could probably use some attention.

The boy frowned at Gaara"Geez sorry for asking" He muttered as he turned away quickly causing Gaara to change his tune.

"No! I'm sorry, I thought you were one of the other kids messing with me, like calling me freak and bastard and making me mad." Gaara stated he frowned and looked away shamefully from Match who walked back over to him and sat in the other swing next to Gaara.

"I'm Akihiro Ootori." Match said holding a hand out for Gaara who took his hand and began to shake it.

"Sabaku no Gaara." Gaara replied smiling. Finally he made a friend! No longer would he be lonely. Gaara and Match both swung up and down while holding a conversation, Gaara was someone that he could confide in and vise versa. The two six year olds conversed their life stories, but Gaara's was the most difficult to listen to. With the only one to care for him an uncle, Yashamaru, and the treatment he received Match was a little angry at that piece of information.

But that went away when Match decided to talk about the first day of being a Shinobi for tomorrow.

"Are you starting at the academy tomorrow? Match asked as he saw Gaara nod at the question and stopped swinging.

"D-Do you want to sit next to me" Gaara asked Match who was in thought. The red head hoped that the boy would say 'yes' and not just get his hopes up for nothing. Gaara received a grunt in confirming Match would sit next to him.

"Yes!" Gaara announced loudly as Match stood up he waved a goodbye towards the red-head who waved back at the Kryptonian as he jumped off the swing set he ran to Yashamaru's home about his new friend.

"Yashamaru! Yashamaru!" Gaara yelled as he ran through the front door to find his uncle in the kitchen.

"Yes Gaara?" Yashamaru asked as he wiped his hands on a towel. Yashamaru had just finished making dinner for the both of them.

"I made a new friend" Gaara said while giving a large grin as Yashamaru's face had a mixture of shock, and surprise.

"Oh! That's good what their name is?" Yashamaru asked while setting down his and Gaara's dinner plates as Gaara took his seat. Yashamaru couldn't be cautious he had to be whatever Gaara's new 'friend's' motive is it could harm Gaara.

"Akihiro Ootori" Gaara said digging into his food as Yashamaru nodded at the boy's answer. Yashamaru still suspicious warned Gaara.

"Just be careful alright." Yashamaru warned as Gaara nodded and continued to eat his food wondering about his new friend.

**End of Chapter 1 **

Thank you for those who favorite the story and giving this story a chance and reading it and add me to the alerts. The net chapter won't be posted until reviews are given. A poll has also been posted vote on it

**On Next Chapter **

Match's Hidden Depths


	3. The Flaming Ghost

Match aimlessly ran around the front of his yard without a care in the world. The young Kryptonian was currently pretending to be a shinobi fighting enemy ninjas attacking Suna. Match stroked a pose over his fallen enemies with his blanket tied to his back fluttering through the wind as he looked at his surroundings with his dog Kuro beside him.

"Akihiro come here please!" Miyuki called from inside the kitchen as she prepared dinner for her family and their dog. Match grunted in response and ran inside his home into his kitchen to find his mother cooking as she proceeded to wipe her hands on her apron.

"Akihiro I need you to go to the store and pick up bread." Miyuki said pulling her wallet out of her pocket and handing several bills to Match as he nodded. Match turned his back and ran out the door only to hear his mother yell from behind him about watching out for the red-headed boy.

Match knew something's about him many adults in the village claimed he was a demon and that they had told their children to stay away from him because he could kill them or injure them greatly. Match couldn't help but snort at what they said if the boy was a demon everyone in the village would have been dead by now. Match came up to the store and walked inside and went to the bread section he grabbed a loaf and walked to the cashier to pay for it.

"Here you go sir." Match said while handing the money to the older man who thanked the boy as he began to walk away Match was once again warned to be careful for that same boy as the young Kryptonian walked back to his home only to stop dead in his tracks. Match turned his head and saw people screaming while a building was currently on fire he had seen several shinobi go in to rescue the victims Match frowned at the spectacle before him.

"_Don't just stand there do something!"_A voice in his head screamed causing Match to clutch his head in pain and scream.

"_Go!"_ The voice pressed again as Match nodded and ran straight in ignoring the yells of protest from the civilians and shinobi alike. Match looked around the burning building for any people who needed help Match eventually found a woman trapped under debris completely unconscious.

Match ran straight over to her and tried waking her up he realized the beam needed to be lifted Match started to lift the heavy beam while struggling. The beam began slowly but surely lift off of her the Kryptonian's shirt caught a flame but he didn't seemed fazed at the moment while trying to save the woman.

Match threw the beam away from her and picked her up bridal style and calmly walked away with her in his arms as he took her away from the commotion to a medical unit.

"I need help!" Match shouted as several medics ran over to the boy gawking at him as he held a fully grown woman in his arms.

"W-What happened?" A female nurse asked the young Kryptonian who handed the woman to the medics around him.

"A fire at someone's home she's unconscious." Match said as some medics hauled the woman away looking at Match with suspicion.

"How are you even able to carry her?" One of them asked as they got a good look at Match the boy's shirt had been burned off but there didn't seem to be any burn marks on his skin just covered in soot from head to toe and the boy appeared to only be six years old.

Match shrugged at the question. "I'm pretty strong for someone my age I guess" The Kryptonian said as the nurses escorted him to examine him for injuries.

_**An Hour and a Half Later**_

Match yawned as he walked out of the medical tent as he left the baffled medics to their work. Megumi Takahiro simply sat in his office with a frown plastered on his face, the boy who had brought in the unconscious woman from a burning building currently she was being dealt with as he sat there flipping through books. A knock on the door interrupted his search for answers.

The tent flap opened and a brown haired woman stepped in, adjusting her glasses nervously as she walked towards Megumi's desk, stopping in front of him.

"Sir I've found some books for you about deities and demons." Kagura stated as she placed the books on her boss's desk.

"If I may sir why do you need these books?" Kagura asked as her boss began to flip through the book and grabbed another.

"Either the most amazing or frightening thing happen today in the history of Sunagakure. You see there was a report of a building on fire we sent some medics out to bring the injured but that's not the odd part. "

"Sir?"

"A boy only six years of age says he ran into the building, lifted a beam off the woman, brought her to the clinic, and he didn't have a single scar on his body while carrying someone with more weight than him" Megumi stated flipping through books ignoring Kagura's widen eyes.

"W-what?! "Kagura shouted as Megumi still flipped through the book looking for deities similar to the boy they inspected.

"That's impossible unless he a…jinchuriki from the fact that you said he came out uninjured?" Kagura stated as Megumi looked up to her.

"He may not be a jinchuriki there are only nine of them. If I recall some of them are in adulthood and that their beasts only heal them not make them invulnerable" Megumi said as Kagura tried thinking of a logical answer.

"What about a spirit reincarnated?"

"Possibly let's see the boy might be Hitodama." Megumi said still flipping through the books for the list of deities and demons.

_**Ootori Household**_

Match stuffed his face with another Fried Octopus Dumpling in his face as his parents chatted about their day. Match would start at the academy and become a shinobi and defender of Sunagakure from all enemies and traitors.

"Akihiro did anything interesting happen today?" Miyuki asked looked at Match who stopped stuffing his face and wiped it with a napkin.

"I made a new friend today." Match said deciding to leave out the part about the burning building and the woman.

"How nice! Maybe he can come over for lunch tomorrow?" Miyuki said taking a drink from her glass looking at her son who gave a small smile and nodded.

"Good!" Miyuki said as the two shinobi continued to eat their dinner in peace oblivious to what their son had done today

_**End of chapter**_

**Author's Note: Alright here's the next chapter for the story feedback would be appreciated and voting on the poll.**


	4. Silence The Voices

Match yawned as he stood in the outfield waiting for the next person to kick the ball. The Kryptonian had just gotten out of orientation for shinobi the kids decided to play

Kickball with himself on the losing team. Gaara however had to watch at a distance to avoid being yelled at by other kids and adults.

The next player coming up to bat was one of the biggest guys on the other team. He was a bully a kid that no one liked but he had his own posse that was sadistic as him and the boy was strong. Goro Takiro if Match recalled he was a ten-year old student and soon-to-be graduate of the academy. Match took his stance with his hand out in front of him ready to catch whatever would came his way.

"Goro's a _ good kicker I hope Akihro doesn't mess up. If he does the older kids will give us wedgies and make us give them our allowace for a month! Why did we agree to this stupid bet?" A voice said. _

Match's eyebrows furrowed causing him to look around the field uncertain of where the voice was coming from. It sounded like it came from his classmate Hisao Sohma but he was up front in the field when Match was very out in the field. His voice seemed to be coming from someone standing right next to him even when it wasn't near him. The pitcher rolled the ball towards Goro who kicked it far.

_"A kid that big shouldn't be allowed to play. It's not fair to us we're only six years old! Come on!" Arata Atsushi said._

Match watched his mouth form the words and heard his voice clear. Yet he was still on the other side of the field from him. It was improbable…and yet still Match could hear him loud and clear.

Match turned to find where the ball had gone. It was in the air, heading right towards him. Match extended his hands above his head and run to get under the ball. He jumped as the ball came within reach and caught the ball safely in his hands. Goro was called out.

The crowd of students and older kids cheered loudly at Match's catch. This reaction however caused Match to flinch and drop the ball as he collapsed on the ground writhing in pain.

"_Something isn't right." _

"_Some get help!" _

"_I knew Ootori was strange. Hanging out with the demon I heard from some Chunin's saying that he ran into a building on fire and saved a woman."_

"_No way." _

"_Way." _

_"What a freaky show."_

_"There goes our winning streak."_

_"I hope he's all right."_

_"I've never seen anything like that."_

"_Want to get ramen after this."_

"_Sure!"_

Match still withered around until he was picked up by his father Katashi Ootori. Match was not sure how fast Katashi ran to get home, but he did know that it was a matter of moments and they were pulling onto the front porch.

"Take him to his room where he can at least lie down."

That was his mother's voice. It was clearer now that there weren't so many other voices around. But even still, it was difficult to concentrate on what she was saying. Match felt the soft cushion of the bed and immediately crawled under the pillows, covering his face in the process. He pressed the pillows against his ears, trying to block out any and all sound and finding that it was difficult.

Match had remembered he and Gaara were supposed to get medicine for a student Gaara injured with his sand only now Gaara had to do it by himself and if anything he was going to be turn away. Miyuki opened her son's door and sat on his bed as he took the pillows off with Miyuki rubbing his back in a comforting sense.

"The village is too big mom." Match stated as he tried relaxing and ignores all the voice of Sunagakure. Miyuki gave a sad but comforting smile to her son.

"Then make it small. Focus on my voice. Pretend it's a nice, open space that's filled with nature. Can you see it? "

"How? It's so loud."

"Focus on me." Her voice was so gentle, soothing, and relaxing. Match focused on her voice only ignoring the others.

"Why?" I cried. "Why do _I_ have to have this? Can't I just be _normal_?" Match cried out looking at his mother who looked at him with sadness. "Make it stop," Match whimpered as he collapsed into Miyuki's arms.

She held her, rocking gently and rubbing his back as if to soothe away the pain in his . "You'll be okay." Miyuki said. "It will just take time."

"Am I a freak?" Match asked as Miyuki gasped and squeezed him tighter. "No, sweetie. You're not a freak. You just have special abilities that other people don't have."

Miyuki left the room with giving Match one more concerned glance over her shoulder before she shut the door. Match flopped himself down on the bed.

An hour later Match sat in his room looking up at the ceiling still hearing everything and everyone one. The wind rattled the windows and dogs were barking Match heard his parents speak.

"We have to tell him Miyuki!"

"Not just yet Katashi"

A bird flew over the house. Match sighed as his eyes began to grow heavy as he eventually fell asleep where there were no more noises just silence.

**End of Chapter**

**Author's Note: I do hope everyone enjoyed the next chapter as it seems Match will display more of his Kryptonian powers as he gets older and tries dealing with abilities like these. Ideas Thoughts? and other things are needed to keep the story going.**

**Review the story Match commands you too!**


End file.
